


Domestic Indecency

by Meatball42



Category: Breaking Cat News (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-01-31 11:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: INT: THE NEWS DESKLupin: Breaking news! The People have brought home a new rug. Elvis is live on the scene. Elvis, what is happening over there?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Domestic Indecency

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BardicRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardicRaven/gifts).

FADE IN:

INT. THE NEWS DESK — DAY

Lupin: Breaking news! The People have brought home a new rug. Elvis is live on the scene. Elvis, what is happening over there?

INT. LIVING ROOM — DAY

ELVIS is weaving between the legs of the man and the woman as they try to unroll the rug.

Elvis: The humans are having some difficulty setting up the rug. It seems that opposable thumbs aren’t all they’re cut out to be.

ELVIS hisses as the man's foot nearly steps on his tail.

Elvis: Conditions are dangerous in the living room. Puck is also on the scene with another perspective.

PUCK is on the other side of the room, where part of the rug has been rolled out. He is standing on one corner, digging in his claws.

Puck: Early reports on the new rug say it is very thick. It may need some softening by members of the community.

PUCK scratches at the rug. One claw gets stuck.

Puck: I have been accosted by the new rug! It has trapped me-! Okay, I’m alright. Latest update: the new rug is evil.

INT. THE NEWS DESK — DAY

Lupin: You heard it here first. The new rug is evil. We will make a concerted effort over the next few days to make sure the People know what they have done.


End file.
